The Sculpture
by The-Halloween-Queen
Summary: *Gasp* There is more chaos! It's only the day after the Guardians defeat Pitch! Who is this new girl? Why is Pitch sick? Why is Bunny sick? Why is Tooth squealing? What on earth could be going on to cause Jack to act like this!


**The Sculpture**

"Ah ha!" Jack exclaimed as he finished his ice carving. It was him dancing with his- "Hey Frostbite! Whose the shiela?! An imaginary friend?!" the Easter Bunny asked. Jack responded irritably "No she's my-" "Snowflake!" someone across the room shouted. When they looked they saw it was a teenage girl with white piggy tails, a blue hoodie that was short sleeved and only just reached her midriff, baggy jeans, and blue glasses also the girl from the sculpture. As this happened Jack leaped forward and swept her off her feet shouting "Lillypad!" gleefully, in a voice Bunny had never heard before. It was full of love and adoration. Jack was hugging the life out of her but she was returning the favor from what he could see. 'Lillypad' sobbed out "I missed you Jack!" but Jack could only murmmer "I missed you too, Lilly, love. How did you get here although I'm not complaining?" in between muttering sweet nothings in her ear. As he cradled her face as if it were made of glass Lilly joyously exclaimed "Man in Moon would never separate us! Where have been honey?! I've looked everywhere for you and I mean everywhere! I know you love to travel but I was hoping you would make it easy for me koishi! That's 150 years of looking and waiting out the rest of my human life!" and sheepishly Jack told her "Mostly Burgess", nevously scratching hi head, continuing to ignore the shocked Bunnymund. Bunny didn't know Frost could act like this! Who was this guy and what did he do with Frostbite!? Lilly looked pissed but controlled it until she looked at his raised left hand. She exploded "Jackson Robert Overland Frost where is your ring?!" causing a very panicked Jack to scramble for the ring hung around his neck before placing it on his ring finger saying "I never grew out of the habit of hiding it from bandits plus I only got my memories back yesterday but I never took it off!", nearly bringing her to tears. By then all the guardians were watching the fiasco. The ring was silver and engraved with snowflakes. Lilly was starting breath unevenly so Jack sat down in his chair before sitting her his lap, stroking her back to prevent a panick attack. Once she was calm Jack whispered, still either forgetting or not noticing the guardians, "I love you angel" and she hoarsily replied "And I you, oppa (Korean)" making him smile. Suddenly there was an onslaught of rather heated kisses from out of nowhere. If they all didn't know better they would think cupid had shot arrows at him but cupid could never get pased the Yetis not that he tried. As _soon_ as the moaning started however North put an end to it. He did not care if did it but they would _not_ do it in _his_ globe room. He asked rather loudly "Jack who is this?!" rather loudily making the couple jump. Jack proudly stated "This is my wife Lily Marie Price Overland Frost!", making Tooth squeal and Bunny mutter "That's a mouth full" then Jack began to introduce them. Surprisingly he was on his best behavior. They pegged it on Jack being too focused on his wife. Soon Jack was recounting everything that happened yesterday to them which even the guardians listened to, curious of how he viewed it while Sandy just wanted to know what happened while he was gone. They all flinched when Sandy and Lilly glared at them for turning their backs on Jack but soon Lilly softened and started kissing him all over his face, murmmering about 'her own knight in shining armor' while Jack just sat back, letting her. Jack looked very pleased. Lilly leaned back once she wa sure she had payed him enough attention then told him "Oh you were always _such_ a good story kids in Burgess _loved_ it and so did I! The only talent you _had_ that might have competed was your singing! Will you sing for me with you piano if you can, my snuggly bear?" wistfully, shocking the others who had been shuffling awkwardly while some yetis and elves had gathered to watch. Jack responded "Anything for you my ice princess! North can I use your piano!" and North awkwardly told "Of course you can!", trying to act normal. When they arrived with _everyone_ gathering around Jack began to play '1234' by the Plain White T's. As he sand they all marveled over how angelic it sounded while Lilly sat on the piano smiling gently looking to be in complete bliss. Once finished she flew over, hugging him gently then told him "You did beautifully, älskling (darling in Swedish)! Just as always!" then slowly there was an applause. Tooth was still squealing like mad then ushered them into the meeting room again and once they settled down again (Lilly in Jacks lap) she asked "How'd you meet?"

J:Well I was sitting in a tree, taking a nap at the age of 13…

L: And I was escaping some bullys when I saw his tree and hid behind it…

J: I was startled awake by the yelling and dropped my staff…

L:It hit me in the head so I yelled up "What was that for?"

J: I told her it was an accident…

L: With all the bullys I was pretty sure he had done it on purpose…

J: So I jumped down to conince her…

L: Soon we were yelling in eachothers faces..

J & L: And we realized how close we were and reminised for a minute about vague meetings and small things we liked about each other…

J: Then I kissed her, courted her, and eventually married her

Bunny looked slighlty disgusted, North looked so confused it was sad, Sandy was grinning at them a little, and Tooth looked like she was about to burst with energy. Soon the gooey couple was whispering to each other about tons of gooey stuff that Bunny _wished_ he couldn't hear and made him think his ears were going to _bleed_. The poor pooka was turning slightly green and had to swallow the bile rising in his throat, being forced to hear this. Just when Bunnymund thought he might crack Pitch showed up. He almost took a step forward calmly but his face turned _horrified_. The guy turned green too saying "Are you to make me so sick with this cutesy crap I'll surrender?! Because if so it's working! I SURRENDER! MAKE IT STOP!" but eventually just had to escape looking like he might throw up. Jack and Lilly tilted their heads before Jack asked "What's his problem?" honest to god looking like he didn't know at all (he didn't). Bunny banged his head on the table before leaving and North just shook his head. Sandy didn't say a _word_ while Tooth was too embarrassed to tell them. Soon the two just went back to cooing over each other and one by one all of them left. Even Cupid when the couple came across them was horrified by their way of expressing love for each other and actually checked to make sure he hadn't accidentally hit them with arrows. They had been hoping that they would be able to actually talk but that did _not _happen. They just kept whispering to each other using lots of different endearments, sometimes in other languages. It was nightfall before they finally went home. The poor guardians had to deal with this all the time.


End file.
